The present invention relates to a cell structure plate which includes a filler and an outer skin made of plastic.
Plates of the type to which the invention pertains are known building elements for lightweight structures. These plates include additionally reinforcement elements for reacting external forces into the interior of such a plate. Reinforcement is established for example by stronger rims in beadlike fashion, or ribs are provided so as to establish a localized thickening of solid material. Metallic inserts have also been used for reinforcement.
It was found, however, that plastic reinforcement will not prevent tears or other rupture if the plate is subjected to highly localized forces; for example, when metallic rivets, bolts or the like are inserted. A metallic reinforcement will serve better here, but the embedding and anchoring of the metal in the structure plate is a very difficult problem.
Another way of providing for subsequent reinforcement particularly to strengthen the plate against localized forces is to provide for pegs, dowels or the like and bond them into the plate after the plate has been made. This subsequent insertion is a cumbersome operation. Moreover, the bonding between insert and plate is not a very intimate one, and the plate texture is interrupted over a rather large area.